The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, such as diodes and capacitors, and methods of forming the semiconductor devices so as to have semiconductor bodies with interleaved horizontal portions and, thereby relatively large active device regions.
More specifically, integrated circuit chip design decisions are often driven by semiconductor device scalability. For example, while it may be desirable to reduce the size of photo diodes in order to increase the device density of photo diodes in a diode array on an integrated circuit chip and, thereby to reduce the area of the chip consumed by that diode array, reducing the overall size of a photo diode typically reduces the size of the active device region and results in a corresponding reduction in photon detection sensitivity. Similarly, while it may be desirable to reduce the size of capacitor on an integrated circuit chip in order to reduce the area of the chip consumed by that capacitor, reducing the overall size of a capacitor typically reduces the size of the active device region and results in a corresponding reduction in capacitance. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a semiconductor device and a method of forming the semiconductor device so as to consume a relatively small area of an integrated circuit chip and still provide a relatively large active device region.